Gameplay, Pokémon!
by Green Star Evans
Summary: Pokémon! Hazte con todos! Después del exito del gampleay de Slender, llega el gameplay de pokémon. La mesa del tiempo, pokémon, excalibur, varios golpes, una pared que puedes atravesar y Youtube. Puede que no sea el mejor summary, pero es divertido w


2º "gameplay", esta vez de...** POKÉMON! [La saga de videojuegos es desarrollada por la compañía programadora de software japonesa Game Freak, con personajes creados por Sathosi Takiri para la empresa de juguetes Creatures Inc., y a su vez disctribuida por Nintendo]**

**Lo que viene a ser siendo que no me pertenece, ni Soul Eater T-T**

**Adertencia: **Para que no os confundáis _las escenas y planos en cursiva._**  
**

**_Y recordemos:  
_**

**_(plano0)=_**_ plano en el que no __juegan, se ven en la sala de "hablar"_**_  
_**

**_(plano1)= _**_pantalla del p__c pr detrás y a los 3 detrá__s de frente._**_  
_**

**_(plano2)=_**_pantalla del pc y a los 3 de espaldas._**_  
_**

**_(plano3)=_**_pantalla del juego completa y en una esqui__na a los 3 de frente __jugando)_**_  
_**

* * *

Soul y Kid entraron en el baño, conteniendo la risa y riendo por la bajo de vez en cuando.

-Shh...graba, graba-le pidió Soul, en el baño.

Se escuchaba el agua caer de la ducha, y a Black Star cantar motivado:**  
**-_Llegaré a ser el mejor_

_el mejor que habrá jamás._

_Mi causa es ser entrenador_

_tras mi gran prueba real._

_Viajaré a cualquier lugar  
_

_llegaré a cualquier rincón.  
_

_Al fin podré desentrañar_

_¡el poder que hay en pokémon!  
_

_¡Es pokémon!  
_

_¡Hazte con todos!  
_

_¡Es mi destino, mi misión! (Es pokémon)  
_

_Tú, eres mi amigo fiel  
_

_nos debemos entender... (¡Es pokémon!)  
Hazte con todos (Si...)  
_

_Seremos mejor al fin...  
_

_Te enseño yo  
_

_y tú a mi  
_

_Pokémon...  
_

_¡Hazte con todos! (Hazte con todos)  
_

_**¡POKÉMON!**  
_

Corrió la cortina, y al ver a Kid grabando y a Soul riendo, se tapó las partes y dijo:

-¡No!¡Cabr*nes! ¡Tsé*!, ¡para de grabar!

*Crisss*

Black Star estaba sentado en silla del tiempo, apoyado en la mesa del tiempo, pensando. Miró a cámara, donde estaban Soul y Kid todavía riéndose y dijo:

-Espero que eso no salga en internet o la habéis cagado...

-Oh vamos, ¿Qué nos vas a hacer?

-Anda...no me tientes, anda -le dijo su amigo.

Soul se sentó a su lado, y Black Star dijo:

-Bueno, eso de cantar la canción de Pokémon en la ducha...

-Anda qué...tener 17 años ya, con lo grandecito que eres y ver todavía pokémon...-le interrumpió Soul, de cachondeo.

-Soul duerme con Jake el perro-dijo Black Star.

-¡Shh!¡Eso era un secreto!-dijo Soul, sonrojado al máximo.

-Pues no interrumpas a tu Dios...-dijo Black Star. Volvió a mirar a cámara y dijo:

-Como iba diciendo antes de que Soul me interrumpiera... cantaba esa canción porque encontré, ¡esto!-dijo ilusionado, mientras enseñaba a cámara una carta de pokémon de pikachu.

-Me acuerdo cuando en el patio del colegio era todo..._¡Eh!Soy the fucking boss, tengo a pikachu¡No es legendario, pero es el pokémos del protagonista, jódete!_

-Y bueno, me puse a ver la serie para recordar buenos momentos...-admitió nostálgico. -¡Y ese fue mi error!-dijo algo molesto.

-¡Ya van por la temporada 15, y tú podrás tener 80 años...

_*Escena: Black Star, tapado con una manta, con un bastón y una peluca blanca: ¿Es ese pikachu?-preguntó con voz de viejo-*_

pero Ash seguirá teniendo 10! ¡Es la versión Japonesa de Jordi Hurtado*!

Y ahora han aparecido otro chicos... ¿¡Y Misty?!¿¡Y Brok?!¡Brok no puede avandonar la serie! -dijo bastante molesto y medio deprimido - Pero lo peor es la parte comercial. Ya han hecho: camisetas, abrigos, paragüas, zapatillas, gorras, lápices, mochilas, mantas-dijo cada vez más rápido hasta que se le juntaron las palabras.

¿¡Qué será lo próximo?!¿¡Condones marca Pokémon?!¿¡Y en la caja dirá: ¡Fóllatelas a todas?!

¡Eso sería imposible ya que hoy en día hay más pokémons que células en el mundo! -cambió de tema- Hoy en día hasta Yo podría crear un pokémon:

_*Escena: Black Star sentado con un lapiz y papel.-Bien, primero dibujamos una maceta y le ponemos ojos y boca -dibuja- lo llamartemos...Mazt...y será un pokémon tipo normal. Y ahora, sus evoluciones:_

_Con una piedra agua, conseguimos una especie de Blastoise con macetas en los brazos con los que echa agua y una maceta en la cabeza con la que echa pompas... Para el nombre, juntamos water con Mazt y nos sale algo como...¡Waztem! -Escribe y dibuja-  
_

_Con una piedra fuego conseguimos a una especie de charmander con una maceta en la cola con la que echa tornados de fuego. Luego juntamos fire con Mazt y nos sale algo com..¡Firzte! -Escribe y dibuja-  
_

_O con subirlo de nivel de día, se hace tipo volador y es un mono que gira con una maceta que provoca tornados de aire. Ahora juntamos air y Mazt y sale Mazait -Escibe y dibuja- ¡Perfecto!*  
_

-¿Veis?¡y así he creado mi propia temporada pokémon!-dijo un puñetado en la mesa-

-Y lo mismo ocurre en los videojuegos. El mejor de todos era el rojo, el azul, el verde hoja o el pikachu-recordó nostálgico- ¡Pero ahora han sacado el nuevo pokémon negro y blanco, con pokémons sin sentido alguno...-dijo medio-rápido como si estuvieran en la teletienda.

Después sacarán el nuevo pokémon naranja fosforito y el rosa fucsia, e incluso el pokémon redestone, y estoy seguro que 30 años después utilizarán los códigos del ordenador para los colores y serán:

_*Black Star enseñando la carcasa del pokémonn rojo con un papel encima que decía:_

_-¡El nuevo pokémon [CR42339!-dijo, entusiasmado*  
_

-Ok, después de ese momento de ira, ¡Juguemos a pokémon!_  
_

Se acercó al ordenador y comenzó una partida.**_  
_**

-Primero te pones tu nombre...

_(plano2) _asdfgh -¡Listo!

Soul suspiró.

Soul, Kid y Black Star cambiaron al plano 3 _(plano3= pantalla del juego y en la esquina esos 3 jugando)_**  
**

-Después, aparece Oak preguntando:_  
_

_¿Cómo se llama mi sobrino?_

-Tío, que es tu sobrino...-dijo Black Star.

-Facepalm-dijo Soul, mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente.

-Bien, después escoges tú pokémon y el "sobrino-Oak" siempre cogerá el pokémon que venza al tuyo...puto-susurró.-Y el pokémon que nadie coja, Oak le inyectará veneno y lo matará. ¡Bulbasur!-gritó Black Star mientras lloraba por el bulbasur. (que se supone que es el menos escogido)

-Bueno, sigamos...Creo que una de las peores cosas que puedes encontrar es que puedes entrar en casa de los demás y no ocurre nada...

*_Soul estaba en esa habitación, sin nadie, quieto, en silencio..._

_-¡Esto es un atraco!-dijo Black Star, mientras tiraba la puerta de una patada y entraba con una pistola.  
_

_Soul sonrió y le dijo:  
_

_-¡Cuando sea mayor quiero ser el mejor entrenador pokémon!  
_

_-Eh...¿Te has enterado de que esto en un atraco?-preguntó Black Star.  
_

_Soul volvió a sonreir y a decir:  
_

_-¡Cuando sea mayor quiero ser el mejor entrenador pokémon!  
_

_-...*  
_

-O también que los personajes creen poder atravesar paredes...

_*Soul estaba vestido de personaje masculino de pokémon. Comenzó a caminar y siguió caminando contra a pared. _

_Apareció Black Star y le preguntó:  
_

_-Eh, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te doy una aspirina?¿Quieres una mantita o algo?...Anda, vamos a sentarnos un ratito a ver si se te pasa...*  
_

_(plano0)_-Seh...-dijo Black Star, mientras asentía, de brazos cruzados.

-Otra cosa que suele joder mucho es que los entrenadores pokémon siempre te pillan.

_(plano3) _Black Star se movió de delante a atras intentando evitar a un entrenador pokémon, pero era muy difícil.

Pasó y...

-¡Mierda!-dijo, mientras daba un puñetazo porque el entrenador lo había visto.

#Intento2#

**-**Adelante, atras...¡ahor...Mierda!

#Intento3#

-A ver si así...Oh, oh, Voy a MIERDA

#Intento4#

-A ver si así...¡Oh Yo mío, he pasado! -dijo, impresionado.

Siguió adelante, sin darse cuenta de que había otra entrenadora a 5 metros...

-¡MIERDA!¡Pero si estabas a 5 metros!

_(plano0)_

-Y lo peor, es que te dicen una frase absurda...

_(plano3)_

_-¡Eh!¡Me gustan tus pantaloncitos, vamos a luchar!-dominguera.  
_

_(plano0)  
_

-¿¡Que te gustan mis "pantaloncitos"?!-preguntó, extrañado y furioso.

**...**

Black Star jugaba lanzandose una pokeball de una mano a otra, algo aburrido y dijo:**  
**

-Y otra cosa que jode, es que en todos los juegos, hay algo que te impide el paso... un escalón...

(_(plano3)_

_[Oh!, hay un escalón, mejor buscamos otro lugar por donde pasar...]  
_

_(plano0)  
_

-¡Que es un puto escalón!-se quejó Black Star.

...

-Y otra cosa que siempre hay, es que hay una zona infestada de:

-pidgeys...  
ratatas...  
caterpies... y han echo una copia del caterpie en pokémon blanco y negro que es un...kurumiru...dijo, con tono despreciativo...

Puso la misma cara de asco que cuando vio a Excalibur.

-Prefiero mil veces a Excalibur...

Soul se tiró encima suya, tirándolo al suelo, y medio llorando y muy preocupado le preguntó:

-¿¡SABES LO QUE HAS DICHO?!

-¡Hola!-saludó Excalibur, en la puerta.

Black Star lo miró y dijo:

-Oh no...

Exalibur puso un radio-caset y en vez de poner su canción, puso:

-¡Gangnam Style! -cantó, mientras bailaba dando saltitos con la manos cruzadas.

Los chicos se miraron y...

-Op, op, op, op, op...-cantaron los 4, mientras bailaban.

-¡Oppa Gangnam Style!-cantaron los 5, mientras se ponían en posición de Black Star diciendo: "¡Voy a superar a los dioses!", señalando al cielo...

...

Black Star volvió a su sitio, y algo sonrojado, se aclaró la voz y dijo:

-Bueno, olvidando eso...

Excalibur estaba sentado en la mesa. Miró el pc, y al ver que estaban jugando a pokémon, se puso a jugar, y en menos de 5 minutos, se pasó todo el juego...

-No puede ser...-dijo Black Star.

...

Black Star estaba dándose de cabezazos contra la pared, mientras furioso decía:

-¡No puede ser!¡No puede ser!

...

*Criss*

Black Star estaba sentado, de piernas cruzadas mientras Tsubaki le vendaba un poco la frente.

Ella terminó y él le sonrió. Tsubaki suspiró y se marchó de allí.

Black Star miró a cámara.

Sonrió y dijo:**  
**

-Bueno, si os ha gustado el vídeo, dadle a "like", aquí abajo -señaló abajo- Y si te ha encantado, dale al botón de arriba de suscribirse...-dijo, mientras señalaba arriba.

-Pss..Black Star, esto no es Youtube, es Fanfiction...-le susurró Kid.

-¿¡Fanfiction?!¿¡Qué coño hacemos es fanfiction?!-preguntó, alterado y enfadado, mientras habría los brazos.

-Pues verás...-susurró Kid.

Black Star se levantó y fue a pegar a Kid, mientras se escuchaban golpes y suplicas.

Soul apareció, movió la cámara hacia otro lugar y con una gota en la sien, dijo:**  
**

-Bueno, estamos teniendo ciertos problemillas técnicos... Uh...-dijo, no muy contento, al ver lo que Black Star le hizo a Kid.

-Eh...-miró a cámara, sonrió y dijo: -se aceptan peticiones a juegos...

-¡Cabrón!-se escuchó decir a Black Star.

Soul fue bajando poco a poco, mientras miraba a Black Star y Kid, hasta desaparecer de la pantalla.

**...  
**

_*Se veía a Black Star cantando en la ducha, como la primera escena.  
_

_-¡Eh!¡Cabr*nes!¡Tsé*!¡Deja de grabar!...  
_

_...*  
_

_...  
_

* * *

_Y este ha sido mi nuevo gameplay ^w^, esta vez de pokémon._

_Y como muy bien ha dicho Soul, se aceptan peticiones a juegos._

_Este gameplay se lo dedico a The Scarlet Ghost que le encanta pokémon. Desde España para Argentina. *pincha a Argentina con el pinche-palo*_

_Se aceptan Reviews!_

_*Tsé= Una cosa que suelo decir para que se hagan las cosas, llamar la atención, etc..._

_*Jordi Hurtado= Un presentador de una serie que lleva ya muchos años, pero él no cambia de apariencia y se dice que es porque es inmortal._

_Cosas Españolas xD_


End file.
